Rêve Rouge
by MadMeary
Summary: Il se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier, il en rêvait toutes les nuits, de cette jeune fille au milieu des cerisiers dont les cheveux s'accordaient parfaitement avec la couleur des fruits des arbres.


**L'univers de the originals est à Julie Plec.**

* * *

**Rêve Rouge**

Lucien allait avoir six automnes lorsqu'on l'avait envoyé au château des de Martel afin de devenir un compagnon de jeux de la plus jeune des enfants du comte, la petite lady Aurora qui avait fêté son quatrième printemps. Il se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier, il en rêvait toutes les nuits, de cette jeune fille au milieu des cerisiers dont les cheveux s'accordaient parfaitement avec la couleur des fruits des arbres. Il se souvenait de chaque instants, de chaque détails de ce jour si particulier où il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il revoyait ses yeux verts, son sourire angélique, et il sentait encore son parfum fleuri et sa petite main dans la sienne.

Les années avaient passés et l'amour de l'enfant qu'il était s'était changé en amour d'adulte, le genre de passion qui l'avait tenu la nuit, il avait rêvé qu'il était son chevalier servant qui la protégeait contre tous ceux qui lui voulaient du mal, il avait combattu des monstres qui voulaient la dévorer. Aurora de Martel n'était plus un bouton mais elle bel et bien une sublime rose de dix-sept printemps. Malheureusement il n'était qu'un serviteur et ses songes étaient les seuls moments où elle était à lui, jamais personne n'autoriserait qu'une comtesse se marie avec un pauvre servant tel que lui.

Lucien ne l'avait pas revu depuis des années lorsqu'elle était venue au dîner de Thanksgiving des Mikaelson, elle était aussi belle que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été ensemble, la robe qu'elle portait l'avait merveilleusement mise en valeur. Il aurait tellement désiré l'enlever et lui retirer cette étoffe qui lui dissimulait ce corps dont il avait envie depuis des siècles et des siècles. Elle lui avait sourit de ce même sourire qui l'avait fait chavirer avant de reporter son attention sur Niklaus. Il était second comme d'habitude, comme toujours, tant que Klaus serait en vie il n'existerait pas. Il n'était qu'une ombre, et il ne le supportait plus, bientôt cela allait changer, et elle ne verrait plus que lui.

Aurora avait accepté sa proposition, elle avait enfin réalisé que le Mikaelson s'était servi d'elle et qu'il ne l'aimait plus, il était même prêt à la tuer sans éprouver le moindre remord. Quel fou, quel idiot, n'importe quel homme se serait damné pour n'avoir le droit ne serait-ce qu'à un seul des regard d'Aurora de Martel et lui il la quittait, il lui brisait le cœur. Cela le premier vampire engendré par l'hybride était bien déterminé à le lui faire payer.

« Lucien, nous allons les battre et nous allons gagner n'est-ce pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Elle était assise sur le canapé du salon du penthouse de son ami et son nouvel amoureux, cette pensée faisait battre le cœur du brun à cent à l'heure.

-Bien sûr Rory, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, demain je sauverai ton frère et les Mikaelson mourront et nous serons enfin libres et vengés de tout le mal qu'ils nous ont fait subir !, assura-t-il.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire mais elle ne sembla pas totalement convaincue. Il ne la blâma pas, s'il n'avait pas été l'esprit diabolique derrière ce plan ingénieux et s'il n'avait pas été celui qui avait mit au point le sérum qui le rendait plus puissant qu'un originel, lui même n'y aurait pas cru.

-Fais-moi confiance tout ira bien, je te le jure, affirma-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa longuement, cherchant probablement une trace de mensonge ou d'hésitation, mais elle n'en trouva aucune et cela la rassura.

-J'ai confiance en toi, c'est juste que cela me semble tellement surréaliste...avoua-t-elle.

-Je te comprends, mais je te le répète tout ira bien, et demain à cette heure-ci nous serons libres et heureux, jura-t-il. »

Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé et Lucien avait du mal à contenir son excitation et son impatience. Avant la tombée de la nuit il serait la créature la plus puissante du monde et aurait la femme qu'il aimait à ses côtés.

Tout se déroulait selon son plan, il avait tué tous les Mikaelson (autre que son créateur),Camille, Marcel et sa petite Davina et Vincent, la seule à être parvenue à s'échapper était Hayley mais elle n'était pas une menace pour lui. Il avait confié Klaus aux bons soins d'Aurora, il rentrait justement chez lui afin de voir comment était la situation là-bas.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de son appartement le spectacle sur lequel il tomba n'était pas celui auquel il s'attendait. Le cadavre de Hayley Marshall était dans son salon, Niklaus était toujours accroché mais contrairement à lorsqu'il l'avait laissé il était mort, on leur avait arraché le cœur de la poitrine, quant à la plus jeune des de Martel, elle agonisait au sol.

« Aurora !, s'écria-t-il en se précipitant auprès d'elle.

-Lucien...Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le choix, articula-t-elle péniblement.

Il remarqua une morsure dans le cou de la petite rousse, celle de Klaus et il se mit à paniquer.

-Tu as bu le sérum, dis-moi que tu l'as bu !, la supplia-t-il.

-Oui mais...mais je n'ai pas..eu le temps... de.. de l'...activer, avoua-t-elle faiblement.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi Rora ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Je...ne sais pas... Je suis désolée Lulu, une fois de plus je vais t'abandonner, s'excusa-t-elle des larmes dans les yeux.

-Non certainement pas, je n'ai pas sauvé ton frère et gardé un sérum pour lui alors que je le déteste pour que tu meures, non Aurora je refuse, tu m'entends !

-Pardon Lucien pardon, l'implora-t-elle.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, s'exclama-t-il en la portant jusqu'à la chambre d'ami qu'elle avait occupé la veille.

Il fouilla dans ses affaires et trouva le pistolet d'Aurora. Il vérifia les balles à l'intérieur et fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était que des simples balles en argent. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de la vampire qui respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

-Excuse-moi Aurora, dit-il avant de lui tirer dessus.

Tout en en faisant cela il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la comtesse, il voulait qu'elle trouve la force de lutter pour lui. Il espérait que la tuer allait la changer en vampire amélioré et annuler les effets de la morsure. Pendant les secondes qui suivirent il continua de l'embrasser, il en avait tellement rêvé de ses lèvres rouges touchant les siennes, de leur douceur, de leur goût. Il refusait d'accepter qu'elle meurt et qu'elle l'abandonne dans ce monde.

Bientôt il la vit reprendre une respiration régulière et retrouver son teint naturel. Il se retira lentement de peur qu'elle n'apprécie pas ce baiser volé et l'observa. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et sembla surprise de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle soupira profondément de soulagement et se redressa.

-Une fois de plus tu m'as sauvé la vie mon chevalier noir, constata-t-elle en lui souriant.

-C'est mon devoir de protéger ma lady, répondit-il en lui faisant un baise-main. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien, et même étrangement bien, comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis des siècles...Lucien et les autres vont-ils venir pour nous affronter ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Les autres...Ah oui les autres, comprit-il avant d'éclater de rire. Tu n'as rien à craindre ils sont morts et cette fois-ci personne ne les ressuscitera, affirma-t-il.

Aurora se leva d'un seul coup, se mit debout sur le lit et se mit à sauter dessus en riant de bonheur, ils étaient morts, les Mikaelsons étaient définitivement rayés de la carte, et pas eux, pas Lucien, pas Tristan, pas elle.

Le brun sourit contaminé par sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi bien. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que les rires pouvaient rapidement se métamorphoser en larmes et que son cœur léger pouvait s'assombrir plus vite que la nuit lorsqu'elle succédait au jour. Il fallait donc en profiter, apprécier chaque seconde au maximum et les savourer. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était assise sur le lit et qu'elle lui faisait face, en revanche il sentit une douce chaleur entrer en contact avec son front. Il revint à la réalité et vit les lèvres d'Aurora se poser au bout de son nez avant de continuer leur descente. Il ferma les yeux, son cœur battait plus rapidement dans sa poitrine, elle allait l'embrasser, elle allait enfin lui offrir ce baiser dont il rêvait depuis des siècles. Pourtant après plusieurs minutes il ne s'était toujours rien passé. Il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua tristement qu'elle était debout à quelques pas de lui, elle lui souriait visiblement ravie du petit tour qu'elle lui avait joué.

-Tu as fait un trou dans ma robe, robe qui était hors de prix, et qui maintenant est bonne pour la poubelle, tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te remercier pour cela si ?

-La prochaine fois je m'en souviendrai et je te l'enlèverai avant, promit-il.

-Je préférerais s'il n'y avait pas de prochaine fois, se faire tirer dessus n'est pas des plus amusant, sauf si c'est moi qui tire sur quelqu'un, précisa-t-elle.

-Cela me convient tant que ce quelqu'un n'est pas moi, répondit-il en se levant.

-Lucien pour qui me prends-tu, je ne ferai jamais cela sauf peut-être pour une part de gâteau, plaisanta-t-elle...En parlant de gâteau je commence à avoir un petit creux et si tu m'invitais à dîner, qui sait peut-être qu'après un bon repas et quelques coupes de champagne je pourrais me laisser convaincre de te pardonner pour ma robe.

-D'accord mais je veux un bisou d'abord, indiqua en tapotant sur sa joue droite.

Elle revint sur ses pas et une fois tout proche de lui avança son visage vers celui du vampire masculin. Une fois de plus il ferma les yeux et cela donna une idée à la petite rousse. Elle attrapa le visage de l'homme entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce geste surprit le vampire amélioré qui releva les paupières et alors qu'il allait y répondre, la femme se retira en souriant d'un air moqueur.

-A présent nous sommes à égalité, un baiser volé chacun, expliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant à nouveau. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil séducteur avant de quitter la pièce, il la regarda faire, son rêve était là à porté de main, il n'avait plus qu'à lui prouver qu'il était l'homme qu'il lui fallait, celui qui ramènerait son frère du royaume des mers et à qui il offrirait le même pouvoir qu'à elle. Son rêve serait bientôt une réalité, à la manière dont elle se comportait avec lui il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, elle ne lui fermait pas la porte de son cœur, elle lui donnait la possibilité de pénétrer dans son royaume, il ne lui restait plus que cet ultime défi et elle serait à lui.


End file.
